New York Ohio
by missNaya57
Summary: La vie de Brittany va être chamboulé et une nouvelle arrivée à New York viendra habiter chez Kurt/Rachel et Santana. Faberry/Brittana et prochainement du Klaine :) nul en résumé dsl.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours :D j'ai créé une nouvelle Fancic , j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Brittany attendait Sam Evans, son petit copain à la salle du Glee Club. Elle avait une nouvelle très importante à lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'était bonne ou mauvaise. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et versa quelques larmes. Brittany regarda sa montre, il est 15h10. " **Il aurait du être là il y a plus de 10 minutes**" , se disait-elle. Plus elle attendais, plus elle stressait. Elle pensais à Sam , à sa famille , à ses amies et à Santana aussi. Elle lui manque tellement même si c'est fini entre elles mais elle pensa plutôt qu'aurai fait Santana si elle était dans sa situation. " **Putain mais qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?**" Elle commença à paniquer.

-_Hey , chérie ! Je suis désolé pour le retard , Artie m'aidait pour les maths et nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer. Euh...Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ,_ constata-t-il en voyant sa copine avec les larmes au yeux.

Il s'avança vers elle en prenant une chaise sur le chemin qu'il mit en face d'elle puis il s'assit.

_- ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? On t'a fais du mal ?_

_- Non , personne m'a fait de mal._

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Je m'inquiète tu sais. Tu peux tout me dire , je ne te jugerais pas parce que je t'aime._

_- Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi. Je veux juste te poser une question._

_- Quelle question?_

Brittany se tut un moment. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi poser comme question sur ce qu'elle doit dire à Sam. Elle se lança: _  
_

- _Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir une famille avec moi ? _

Sam confus de la question , mais la regarda avec un grand sourire.

_- Bien sure ! J'y ai déjà pensé._

_- A bon , _demanda Brittany en lui donnant un sourire en retour. "**Espoir" **

_- Oui et je serai très heureux si c'et avec toi mais pas tout de suite. Je préfère terminer mes études et avoir un bon métier pour mes enfant. _Brittany fit une grimmace. _Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils ont un père qui est moins que rien et qui ne rentrerait même pas 200 dollars sur son compte._

_- Oui , je comprend ,_ disait-elle en commençant à pleurer.

-_ Oh Brit! Ne pleure pas! Je suis vaiment désolé si je te fais pleurer. Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura une grande famille avec des supers beaux enfants qui auront tes magnifiques yeux. On vivra à New York ou bien dans un village paisible de l'Ohio. Mais pour le moment, Nous ne somme pas encore diplômés et près pour être parents, _il l'embrassa sur la joue. _Il nous reste encore des années à venir , des bon moments qu'on passera ensemble. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_- Je suis désolé ! _Elle tomba en sanglot et se mit dans les bras de Sam. _Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire._

_- Pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas ? C'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dis?_

_- En gros oui , _Elle essuya ses larmes.

_- Dis-moi ce qui se passe , je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi là. C'est grave?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _Pendant deux minutes, elle ne disait plus rien. _Sam ?_

_- Oui chérie?_

Elle le regarda et pris une grande inspiration:

-_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais je vais le dire clairement : Sam Evans , tu vas être papa. Papa de jumeaux. _Il ne dit rien. _Dis quelque chose s'il te plait._

* * *

Santana Lopez avait une audition de chant pour entrer à la NYADA. Elle allait être jugé par Carmen Tibideaux. Après avoir réfléchie, elle s'est décidée d'aller dans cette école en voyant Kurt et Rachel qui ont progressé en chant et en danse , elle s'est dit : **" Pourquoi pas moi? je veux devenir célèbre. Il faut que je me fasse connaître et être plus meilleurs que Porcelaine et la naine " **Elle veut arriver par tout les moyens pour le devenir.

- Santana , c'est à toi !

C'est maintenant à elle. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle est déterminée à y aller sur la scène devant la juge.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana Lopez , j'ai 19 ans et je viens de l'Ohio._

Elle remarqua Kurt et Rachel qui sont assis tout au font de la pièce. Kurt la salua.

_- Bien , et vous allez chanter quoi_ , demanda Carmen Tibideaux.

-_Je vais chanter Cold Hearted de Paula Abdul._

-_ Mmhh , c'est la première fois que je vais entendre cette chanson dans une audition. C'est intéressant. _Elle prit des notes et Santana , entendant ce que la juge lui a dit , avait le sourire au lèvre. "**Bon point" **_Mais dites-moi mademoiselle Lopez , pourquoi y a-t-il des danseuses de la NYADA sur la scène? Cela m'intrique depuis avant._

_- Je vais aussi danser en même temps que je vais chanter et j'avais besoin des danseuses pour la chorégraphie,_ disait Santana en jetant un coup d'œil aux filles.

_- Très intéressant. _Elle prit encore des notes_. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuier. Et bien vous pouvez commencer._

Santana se prépara avec les danseuses à faire la performance.

Pendant ce temps :

- _Putain , Carmen Tibideaux n'était pas comme ça à mon audition_ , sortit rachel.

- _Normal , elle devait entendre X fois du Barbara. Mais aussi que tu t'es trompés dans les paroles._

- _C'est vrai , j'avoue. J'avais vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. Comment j'ai pu me tromper dans le texte et de l'oublier? Je connais Don't Rain on My Parade depuis mes deux ans !_

_- Oui mais ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute , c'était du au stresse et que tu t'es trop entraîné la veille. Puis tu as repris du poils de la bête , tu es allés au fin fond des états-Unies avec Tina pour aller la voir pour qu'elle te laisse une autre chance et elle te la laissé quand elle t'a entendu chanter au régional , _dit kurt_. Et maintenant , nous sommes à New York ensembles avec notre très chère colocataire Latina avec qui on s'ennuie jamais..._

_- ça c'est sure._

Ils rigolèrent ensembles.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans elle ? hahaha._

_- Je sais pas, c'est quand même en_ partie_ grâce à elle que tu es plus avec Brody._

_- Ouai , elle voulait me protéger. Je n'aurai jamais pensé d'elle i ans. Je la voyais comme la pire des garces du lycée puis un fille sensible en elle qui gardait un secret depuis trop longtemps._

_- On était là pour elle et elle était la pour toi. On est sa famille et elle est la notre aussi , c'est même elle qui nous la dit._

_- Et c'est la mienne aussi ! , _disait une voix familière.

Les deux étudiants se retournèrent et virent quelqu'un de proche qu'ils n'ont plus vu depuis le mariage de Will et Emma.

_- Quinn ?! ,_ dirent-ils.

_- C'est moi , en chair et en os,_ disait-elle avec un sourire.

Rachel et Kurt se levèrent pour aller la rejoindre. Et firent un gros câlins collectif.

_- Quinn , comment tu vas et que fais-tu à New York ? Je suis trop contente de te voir_ , demanda Rachel.

- _Je vais bien merci. Je vous expliquerai plus tard quand Santana aura fini. Elle m'avais dit par téléphone qu'elle aller faire une audition ici et je voulais vous faire une surprise. Je vois qu'elle a déjà commencé._

_- Daccord , ce n'est pas grave elle vient juste de commencer, dit Kurt._

_- Viens ! Assis-toi avec nous Quinn , lança Rachel._

Les trois amies s'assirent tous et écoutèrent la performance de leur amie jusqu'au moment où Rachel ne pouvait plus se retenir pour poser une question:

-_ Santana et toi , vous vous appelez souvent ?_

_Quinn ne s'attendait pas à cette question._

_- Pas vraiment , on s'est juste appelé 4/5 fois depuis le mariage._

Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre d'hôtel avec San. Elles ont couché ensembles deux fois et elle a adoré même si c'était qu'une expérience. Elle s'en souviendra toujours. Elle lança un petit rire gêné.

- d'accord , dit Rachel.

Silence de mort.

- _Santana chante trop bien , c'est mieux que la vrai version_ , dit Quinn. _Elle a un vrai talent._

- _Oh que oui! En plus , elle est très sexy quand elle danse_, approuva Kurt.

_- Tu as complètement raison_ , répondit Quinn.

-_ C'est la fin là_ , remarqua Rachel.

**- I_t's a Cald Hearted Snaaakeeee ! _**

Santana épuisé de ce qu'elle a fait , était très fière. Elle attendais que la juge lui répond.

-_ C'était super. Et bien merci, je n'ai vraiment rien a dire car il y avait presque aucune fautes et d'inconvénients. J'espère vous voir dans cette école , voilà. Vous pouvez partir de la scène._

- _D'accord , merci de m'avoir écouté. Au revoir._ **" Super! je n'avais pas besoin de sortir Snix en moi cette fois-ci"**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel et Kurt mais elle vit en premier une blonde à côté d'eux et reconnue que c'était Quinn.

* * *

Voilà , fin du premier chapitre :) Dans le prochain , je vais introduire du Klaine , puis la suite de l'histoire de Bram et de Santana/Rachel/Quinn et Kurt à New York ;) à la prochaine :)

ps: n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews ;) mercii d'avance :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour , voilà le chapitre 2 :D bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2:

16h30. Tout le Glee Club avait rendez-vous à l'auditorium à cette heure-ci. Brittany alla seule. Auparavant, elle était avec Sam dans la salle de cour pour lui annoncer qu'elle etait enceinte de jumeaux. Elle savait depuis le début que son copain allait le prendre mal dans un sens. Quand elle lui a dit, Sam ne parlait plus du tout et faisait des grimaces avec sa grande bouche puis cinq minutes plus tard , il est partit de la salle en disant qu'il allait réfléchir de ce qu'ils vont faire ; qu'il y aura une solution.

Brittany se dirigea vers l'auditorium. Elle croisa Marley et Jake mais ne les salua pas. Elle avait l'air d'un robot sans émotions.

- _Salut Britt ! Tu vas bie_n , demanda Blaine en la rejoignant sur le chemin.

-_ ça peut aller. Je pense que Sam ne viendra pas , il a un empêchement de dernières minutes._

-_ Oh ok. Rien de grave j'espère. De toute façon façon c'est juste une réunion pour faire le point avant les nationales._

_- Brittany , c'est une lettre pour toi ! Sam m'a demandé de te la donner_ , arriva Becky en courant. _Blaine t'es très sex avec ta tenue !_

_- Merci Becky_ , répondit-il avec le sourire.

Elle donna la lettre à Brittany et elle partit tout de suite.

- Mmmhh , c'est une lettre d'amour , demanda Blaine.

Mais Brittany ne lui répondit pas.

_- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?_

_- Si , je vais le faire._

Elle ouvrit la lettre et vit un mot écrit de Sam. Elle alla dans un coin du couloir et Blaine la suivit aussi.

Brittany n'avait pas vraiment la force de lire le mot mais elle se lança quand même.

_"Chère Brittany,_

_au moment où tu lis la lettre , je serai déjà partit chez mes parents. Je suis désolé de partir comme un voleur mais j'ai besoin d'eux pour notre situation , j'ai peur de faire une connerie , je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai besoin qu'ils nous aident avant qu'ils soient trop tard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais revenir à Lima. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'abandonner maintenant , vraiment. Mais comprend moi , je ne suis pas près à être père. Pas maintenant._

_Sam"_

Elle s'en doutais. Elle s'en doutais que son "ex-copain" allait l'abandonner. Elle pensa que ses parents vont lui changer d'avis en lui disant qu'il doit revenir ici à Lima mais il fallait mieux pas espérer. Elle versa quelques larmes.

_- Et Britt , tout va bien ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _

_- Sam ne viendra plus pour le moment. Il est partit._

_- Partit ? comment ça et où ?_

_- Chez ses parents._

_- Et pourquoi , il y a quelque chose de grave ?_

_- Blaine , est- ce que tu peux garder pour toi ce que je vais te dire ?_

_- Oui , ne t'inquiète pas , je ne dirai rien._

_- Viens , allons dans un endroit où il y a personne. je ne veux pas qu'on m'entende._

Ils allèrent dans une classe vide. Et Brittany ferma la porte.

- _Britt ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Non pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas te faire attendre trop longtemps pour savoir ce qui se passe._

_- Vas-y tu peux prendre ton temps._

_- Blaine , je suis enceinte. Enceinte de jumeaux depuis 2 mois. Je l'ai dit à Sam et il a mal pris. _Elle commença à pleurer. _Et voilà qu'il est partit chez ses parents pour je ne sais pas combien de temps , il m'abandonne là ! Je n'ai même plus envie de le voir pour l'instant._

_- Wooaaoww. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour avaler la nouvelle. t'es parents sont au courant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. ça ne se fait pas de faire ça. J'ai besoin de lui pour surmonter tout ça. Oui depuis 1 semaine déjà._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas , je suis là moi. Je t'aiderai et c'est pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle , c'est une bonne aussi ,_ il lui fit un sourire. _Avoir un bébé , c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse faire , n'oublie pas._

_- J'ai peur de l'élever seul._

_- Non , il y aura moi , et tout le glee club. Ils tiennent tous à toi. _

Brittany tomba dans les bras de Blaine.

_- Merci , merci beaucoup._

_- C'est normal , on sera toujours là pour toi._

Ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes à faire un câlin.

_- Santana me manque beaucoup_, sortit Britt sans se rendre compte.

Apres ce que Brittany avait dit , Blaine eu une idée. Comme Kurt lui manquait aussi, il trouva une idée génial.

_- Hey! Comme c'est les vacances dans une semaine , tu veux pas qu'on aille à New York ?_

_- à New York ?_

_- Oui , ce serait super non ? ça te changera les idées un peu. Il y aura Rachel , Kurt et Santana._

_- Mais je ne veux pas prendre l'avion , ce n'est pas bon pour moi._

_- On prendra la voiture , ça va être génial._

Blaine lui avait fait remonter le morale quand elle a entendue qu'elle pourrait voir Santana. ça lui ferait du bien.

_- Je suis d'accord. J'ai vraiment envie de les voir et visiter New York aussi._

_- Cool ! Je vais appeler Kurt après la réunion...Ah oui , la réunion ! Faut peut-être il y aller , on est en retard de 15 minutes déjà!_

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la classe et allèrent à l'auditorium.

* * *

Rachel , Kurt, Santana et Quinn allèrent fêté dans un bar la performance réussite que la latina avait présenté devant Carmen Tibideaux il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure.

_- Quinn, je suis contente que tu sois là, tu vas rester pour combien de temps à New York , demanda Santana._

_- A vrai dire , je ne sais pas , je croie que je vais rester._

_- Mais t'es études à Yale ,_ lança Kurt.

_- Je les ai abandonné, ça ne me plaisais plus du tout._

_- Où te loges-tu ?, _demanda Rachel.

_- Dans un hôtel pas loin de votre école._

_- MMhh. Au lieu de gâcher ton argent pour dormir dans un hôtel , tu ne veux pas plutôt venir chez nous ? il y a de la place ,_proposa Rachel.

_- Oui. Plus on est , plus il y aura de l'ambiances,_ dit Santana.

_- J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée. D'accord_ , dit Quinn.

_- Yeeeaahh ça va être génial ! Threesome ,_ disait Santana.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent.

_- Désolé le céliba me fait raconter n'importe quoi, je suis en manque de sexe. _

_- Quel délicatesse Santana ,_ lança Kurt.

_- Bah quoi ? C'est juste pour rire , je ne voudrais jamais le faire avec Berry Please. Désolé Rachel._

_-hahahaha. Je ne suis pas lesbienne , j'aurai dit non de toute façon, dit Rachel._

Tout le monde rigolèrent. Quinn rougit , elle pensa encore au plan sexe qu'elle a eu avec Santana.

_- Comment on a pu passer d'une conversassions d'hôtel à un plan à trois lesbiens, _dit Kurt en buvant une gorgé d'alcool._ C'est toujours comme ça avec toi Santana.  
_

_- Le manque de sexe , c'est tout,_ rajouta Santana en regardant Quinn avec un clin d'œil. Quinn rougissait encore plus.

Les 4 amis au même moment ont entendu une sonnerie de Téléphone, C'était celui de Kurt.

-_ Tiens ! C'est Blaine ! _Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. _Hallo ? _Il s'éloigna des trois filles.

Ils discutèrent pendant 10 minutes au téléphone. Blaine raconta la situation de Brittany mais que Kurt ne doit pas le dire aux filles et que Brittany et lui viendront la semaine prochaine. Kurt lui dit aussi que Quinn est à New York.

* * *

voilà , fin du chapitre 2 :) J'espère que ça vous à plus :) reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour , voilà le chapitre 3 :D bonne lecture :) Aujourd'hui , l'histoire ce déroule que sur New York ^^

* * *

-_ Voilà , chez nous_ , dit Kurt à Quinn. _Et chez toi aussi._

Les quatres amis entrèrent dans leur appartement.

-_ J'adore la déco._

_- Merci , j'ai mis ma petite touche personnelle_ , remercia Kurt.

-_ Au lieu de parler de décoration , il faut plutôt réfléchir où Quinn va dormir, on ne va pas la mettre sur canapé_ , dit Santana.

-_ Oh , ça ne me derange pas de dormir sur le canapé pour le moment._

-_ Je te préviens, il n'est pas confortable du tout. Sinon , tu peux dormir avec Moi , j'ai un lit à deux places._

Quinn ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Dans sa tête , elle hésita à dire oui ou non.

-_ Bah, pourquoi pas ? T'en que tu ne ronfle pas la nuit,_ disait-elle en rigolant.

- _ha, ha, ha, ha. En tout cas , je suis sure que ce n'est pas l'une des seules raison que tu voudrais dormir avec moi dans mon lit_ , sortit Santana en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- _Oh Santana ne commence pas maintenant_, lança Rachel.

-_ wooohoo , Je lui ai juste proposer de prêter mon lit , pour "Dormir"._

-_ On dirait plutôt que tu l'as dragues._

-_ Jalouse Berry ?_

- _euh moi ? Non. Je dis ça , je dis rien en faite._

- _Bon , si vous avez peur que je la "viole" la nuit , elle pourrait dormir avec Rachel , si t'es d'accord bien sure._

Rachel avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-_ Oui , je suis d'accord. Ça me ferait plaisir et je n'aime pas trop être seul en ce moment la nuit.**" ça à marché!"**_

-_ ça te ferais plaisir qu'elle dort avec toi Berry_ , demanda Santana avec son sourire diabolique.

- _Euh...Je voulais dire que...ça me ferais plaisir d'être plus seul la nuit._

Rachel avait l'air confuse.

-_ Mmmhh, d'accord._

_- Allez les filles , on ne va pas polymiquer avec qui va dormir avec qui,_ dit Kurt. Donc Quinn ,_ tu dormiras avec Rachel pour le moment,_ ajouta-t-il en la

regardant.

- _okii , pas de soucis. Je vais déballer mes affaires_, dit Quinn en prennant ses deux grandes valises qui avaient l'air d'être lourdes.

-_ Attends , on va t'aider_, disait Rachel qui avait prit une de ses Valises.

Santana fait de même en prennant l'autre:

-_ Woaaa mais qu'est ce que t'as mis dans ta valise Fabray ? C'est extra lourd! je ne sais pas comment ta fais pour tenir jusque ici avec ça._

-_ Juste le stricte minimum._

_- Au Putain. Heureusement que tu n'est pas venue avec toutes tes affaires parce que là , je ne t'aurai pas aider à toutes les ramener dans la chambre à Berry._

-_ Merci , c'est gentil Santana pour ton aide_ , disait-elle de manière sarcastic.

_- De rien , c'est normal d'aider ses amies._

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre.

Kurt voulant laisser les filles seules , était assis sur le canapé. Il était crevé de la journée , être à la NYADA c'est épuisant mais il était super content de

revoir Blaine. Il lui manque trop. Rachel s'assit à côté de lui.

-_ Je ne voulais pas te demander devant Santana mais comment ça se fait que Brittany est Blaine vont venir la semaine prochaine ?_

-_ Juste une simple visite, c'est tout._

_- Blaine tout seul j'aurai compris mais Brit. Il en pense quoi Sam ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demander._

_- C'est bizarre._

_- Pas du tout._

-_ Hey , ça vous dit de manger italien ce soir_ , demanda Santana.

-_ J'adore la cuisine italienne !_

_- Je vais aller commander._

Santana pris son téléphone portable et consulta les pages jaunes pour trouver un restaurant italien qui livre à dommicile.

* * *

Après avoir bien mangé et regardé la télé très tard , tout le monde allaient se coucher. C'était le premier soir que Quinn allait dormir à New York. Et elle ne va pas l'oublier.

_- Bonne nuit les filles !_

-_ Bonne nuit kurt_ , disaient les filles.

Ils allèrent tous dans leurs chambres.

Rachel ouvrit sont tiroir et cherchait une chemise de nuit à mettre. Mais elle n'en trouvait pas.

_- Mince._

_- qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel ?_

_- Mes chemises de nuit sont toutes à laver._

_- Attends , je vais t'en prêter une._

_- Merci , c'est gentil. _

Quinn ouvrit une de ses valises et chercha dans ses vêtements ses chemises. Au bout de 5 minutes de recherches , elle se rendit compte qu'elle les a oublié. **" Oh que c'est con !"** Elle fait signe de tête qu'elle en a pas à Rachel. Rachel cria pour que l'autre bout de l'appartement l'entend :

_- Santana , ta une chemise de Nuit ?_

_- Je dors à poils mes chéries donc j'en ai pas du tout, question bête Berry._

_- Pas la peine de détailler comment tu dors_ , dit Kurt.

_- Bah quoi , je suis chez moi._

_- Bon , bah c'est pas grave. _Rachel regarda Quinn. _on a qu'a dormir en sous-vêtement._

_- Je peux vous rejoindre_ , demanda Santana. ( **silence)**C'est_ pour rire , ne vous inquiété pas._

Rachel enleva ses vêtements , laissa son soutien-gorge et son boxer noir. Quinn la regarda et la contempla de haut en bas. **" OMG , qu'il eu cru que Rachel est super Hot*_* " **

-_ Euh , Quinn ça va_ , demanda Rachel en voyant la regarder bizarrement. _J'ai une tache ou une saleté quelques part ? _

- Oui !_ Non , non ! Tu n'as rien_ , dit Quinn.

Elle fit de même d'enlever ses vêtements comme Rachel et les deux filles se couchèrent dans le lit. Elles éteignirent les lumières.

D'un coup au bout de 10 minutes , Quinn sentit que la température augmenter sous la couette. Elle avait super chaud et elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Rachel dormait déjà. Mais ce que Quinn ne savait pas, c'est que Rachel collait la nuit. Donc sans le vouloir, elle s'approcha de Quinn et la colla comme si elle voulait lui faire un câlin. **" OMFG" **Quinn n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ne pouvais plus plus bouger. Elle essaya d'enlever le bras de Rachel sur elle mais elle ne réussit pas. **" Elle a une peau très douce" **Au bout d'une heure la température se baissa lentement et Quinn s'endormit dans les bras de Rachel.

Rachel fit un sourire et pensa dans sa tête: **" Le coup des chemises et celle de la fille qui colle la nuit , ça fonctionne ! " **Elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Quand elle avait la valise de Quinn , elle avait fouillé à l'intérieur pour trouver ses chemises et les cacher dans la chambre de Kurt **" j'espère qu'il ne les trouvera pas avant demain le temps que je les caches autres part, je n'ai pas envie que c'est que cette nuit qu'on sera en sous-vêtements." **Elle était heureuse d'être avec Quinn à ce moment là. C'était vrai que depuis qu'elle est à New York , elle était jalouse de Santana qui la draguait ouvertement. Elle se souvenait de la fois ou Santana avait abusé de l'alcool et avait raconter à elle et à Kurt qu'elle a couché avec Quinn dans la chambre d'hôtel mais personne l'a cru et Santana ne se souvenait plus d'avoir dit ça. Depuis qu'ils sont allé dans le bar avant , Rachel fit le lien. Quinn était un peu gêné des clins d'œil de la latina et de ses réflexions. Elle pensa que c'est une occasion en or d'avoir la belle blonde qu'elle aimait en secret depuis plus de deux ans déjà. Elle se colla encore plus à elle et s'endormit aussi.

* * *

voilà , fin du chapitre 3:) J'espère que ça vous à plus :) reviews please :) Dans le prochain chapitre , Britt et Blaine seront à New York :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour :) voici le new chapitre :)_

* * *

_-Woaaa , je n'en crois pas mes yeux_, disait Santana devant le lit de Rachel.

Rachel se réveilla en entendant la latina. Elle la regarda de travers.

-_ San ! Combiens de fois je t'ai dis que ces rideaux sont les limites à ne pas franchir quand je suis dans ma chambr_e, chuchota Rachel en ne voulant pas

réveiller Quinn. _Je regrette qu'il n'y est pas de murs ici._

Elle se leva en mettant un t-shirt et un pantalon puis s'avança vers Santana et la prit par le bras pour sortir de la pièce.

-_ À quoi tu joue Berry ? Je voulais juste prendre ta brosse à cheveux parce que la mienne je ne la trouve plus et tu me jette comme ça._

-_ Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer, c'est tout à fait normal._

-_ Normal au point de me prendre par le bras._

- _Oh excuse-moi San de t'avoir fait mal , je suis juste énervé que tu m'es sortis de mes rêves_, lança Rachel.

- _t-t-t je ne pense pas que se soit ça. Tu es plutôt énervé que je te gâche ton moment câlin avec miss Fabray dans le lit._

-_ Je...Je colle la nuit dans mon sommeil._

- _ah ouii ? Bizarre ça , quand tu étais avec Brody , ce n'était pas le cas._

-_ Non , c'est faux ! Attends , tu es allée plusieurs fois dans ma chambre sans que je le sache?_

-_ Peut être, enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de poser cette question, donc tu aimes Quinn_, dit santana pour détourner la conversation.

-_ Non , pas du tout._

-_ Écoute Berry , je t'ai vue me regarder bizarrement depuis qu'elle est là. Et ces regards de tueur que tu me fais quand je lui fait des réflexions , je te pose la question pour la deuxième fois , est-tu jalouse de moi Rachel, oui ou non ?_

**"Bien sure que ouiii "** Rachel ne disait rien.

_- Donc , ça veut dire oui._

_- Mais je n'ai rien dit !_

- _Ton regard et ton silence te trahissent._ **"Pause"** _Bien , tu veux savoir un truc Rachel ? Je l'aime aussi._

-_ Mais ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir , c'est même toi qui a dit._

_- A bon ? j'ai dis ça ? je m'en souviens pas c'est bizarre , tu mens. Bref, c'est moi qui sera avec elle._

- _Alors la , coures toujours ! C'est plutôt __moi qui sera avec elle!_

- _C'est ce qu'on va voir , dit Santana en allant dans la salle de bain. Jolie le coup des chemises ! J'espère que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois pour te réduire._

-_ Je tacherai de cacher aussi ses soutifs si tu veux savoir._

_- Je ferai bien mieux._

_- Eh Lopez._

_- Qui y a-t-il la naine?_

_- N'oublie pas que dans 6 jours Britt sera là. Et je sais que je gagnerai._

Brittany. Elle ne l'a pas oublié. Santana se regarda dans le miroir et pensa à elle, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'elles se remettent ensemble , que Brittany est plus heureuse avec Sam qu'avec elle. Elle versa une petite larme. Mais elle pensa aussi à Quinn , l'ancienne reine des garces du lycée où elles étaient avant. Est-ce qu'elle l'aime vraiment ou c'est juste pour coucher avec elle encore une fois? Elle ne le savait pas. Santana était confus avec ses sentiments envers Quinn. Elle voulait à tout prix gagner le pari.

_- Tu changeras d'avis quand elle sera là_, rajouta Rachel.

_- Je suis une Lopez. Rien ne pourra me déstabiliser sur mon chemin._

_- On verra._

* * *

_6 JOURS PLUS TARD : _

_- On est bientôt arrivé Brittany. Dans 10 minutes nous serons à New york._

_- Génial ! J'avoue que faire Ohio/ New York en voiture c'est trop long._

_- Oui , c'est sure._

Brittany avait très hâte de revoir Santana. Elle pensa que ça va lui faire du bien. Santana a toujours été là pour elle quand ça n'allait pas. Ses câlins , ses sweet Lady Kiss , sa voix et pleins d'autres choses sur Santana lui manquaient.

_- Est-ce que Kurt te manques ?_

_- Bien sure que oui. __ ça me rend triste de ne plus le voir. Je croie que la première chose que je ferai si je le voie , c'est de lui sauter dans ses bras._

_- Je ferai pareille pour Santana._

D'un coup , Brittany fit une grimace :

_- Blaine , arrêtes-toi ! Je vais vomir._

Il arrêta la voiture puis Brittany ouvrit la portière et sort pour aller vomir. Elle se cacha à côté d'un arbre pour que personne ne la voie. Quand elle avait fini , elle entra dans la voiture.

_- Désolé._

_- Ce n'est pas grave , je comprend. C'est normal qu'une femme enceinte est des nausées. _

_- Tu es adorables , tu t'es occupé de moi pendant tout le trajet et je ne sais pas comment te remercier ,_ disait Brittany en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier , c'est normal._

_- Heureusement que tu es là , sinon je serai perdu._

_- Ne dis pas ça , nous serons toujours là._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas de Sam._

Il préféra de ne pas répondre ne voulant pas blesser Brittany.

Blaine voulait aider Brittany le plus possible. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Les deux amis ont vue le panneau New York.

_- Nous sommes arrivés , dit Brittany._

Ils allèrent tout de suite à l'appartement de Kurt , Rachel et de Santana. ça a pris 15 minutes entre le panneau et leurs appartement.

* * *

Kurt avait reçu un message. c'était de Blaine : "On est là. Xoxo. B."

_- Les filles ! Ils sont là !_

Santana était sortit de sa chambre toute heureuse et alla tout de suite devant la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quand elle l'a ouvert , elle vit Blaine et Brittany tenant leurs valises.

_- Britt ! ,_ s'exclama San.

Brittany lâcha ses valises et sauta dans les bras de San en faisant gaffe à son ventre. Elle le cachait avec un gros pull large.

_- Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle à Britt_.

_- Oui je vais bien merci._

_- Venez, Entrez ! faites comme chez vous_, disait Rachel en venant avec Quinn.

Rachel et Santana ne faisaient que de se chamailler pendant une semaine depuis que la blonde est arrivée. Elles essayèrent par tout les moyens de la draguer et de l'avoir mais quand l'une essaya , l'autre l'empêcha. Et Santana savait que ça allait être compliqué dès que Brittany viendrait ici mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose de se disputer H24 avec Rachel.

_- Blaine ! _

_- Kurt ! ça fait longtemps,_ dit-il en lui prenant dans ses bras.

_- Trop ! Viens , je vais t'aider à prendre tes valises , vous devez être trop crevé a cause du trajet._

Santana prit les valises de Britt et Kurt , ceux de Blaine.

_- Non , ça va encore , dit Blaine. _

Brittany alla sur le canapé , elle était fatigué. Tout le monde l'avait rejoint.

_- Santana et moi avons décidé , Blaine tu dormiras avec moi et Brittany , dormiras avec Santana._

Les deux invités en entendant la nouvelle , faisaient un sourire en les regardant et Kurt fit un clin d'œil à Blaine.

_- Vous allez rester combien de temps ,_ demanda Quinn.

_- Deux semaines , si ça ne vous dérange pas._

_- Pas du tout ! ça nous fait tous plaisir que vous soyer là , lança Rachel.  
_

_" Silence de mort" _

_- Bon , on va vous laisser vous installez et faites comme chez vous , dit Kurt. Puis quand vous aurez fini , on ira dans un restaurant français où j'ai réservé une table._

_- D'ac , merci pour tout , dit Britt._

Santana accompagna Britt dans sa chambre et Kurt fit de même avec Blaine.

* * *

Fin du chapitre :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour_ :) voici le new chapitre :)_

* * *

Avant d'aller au restaurant, comme le groupe était de 6 , ils devaient prendre 2 voitures et être à 3 dans l'une comme l'autre._  
_

_- Bon , qui veux aller avec qui? Nous avons deux voitures, celle de Blaine et la mienne ,_ dit Kurt_. Ça paraît équitable d'être à trois.  
_

_- Je vais avec Blaine_, dit Quinn._  
_

_- Je vais aller aussi avec elle, _lança Rachel._  
_

_- Ok donc...  
_

_- Attendez , moi aussi je veux aussi aller avec Quinn, et avec Brittany aussi, _dit San comme un enfant qui n'est pas d'accord._  
_

_- Désolé San , on est déjà à trois. Au retour peut être , _lança Rachel avec son air sarcastic._  
_

Santana regardait Rachel en songeant : " **Toi ma vieille, je t'aurai un jour une fois pour toute**".

_- Sinon les filles , je vais tout seul avec Blaine. Rachel je te prête ma voiture.  
_

_- Je n'ai rien contre mais la laisser à Berry ? Please , elle n'arrive même pas à mettre une clef dans un contacte.  
_

_- J'ai mon permit , je te signal.  
_

_- A bon ? Tu l'as eu où ? Dans une tombola ? _

_- Santana ! ça suffit !_

Elle reconnue cette voix. C'était celle de Brittany. Tout le monde la regardait et quand Santana vit que son ex n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle a dit à Rachel, elle s'excusa et c'était quelques choses qu'elle ne faisait jamais appart quand elle voyait le fameux regard de la belle bonde innocente. Elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Brittany.

-_ Désolé Berry. Je vous préviens les filles , c'est moi qui roule, _dit Santana en montrant du doigt.

- Enfin , fini vos crêpages de chignons. Nous allons pouvoir partir , lança Kurt aux filles.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kurt , Quinn s'est mit devant et Rachel et Brittany, derrière. Santana était la dernière à rentrer. Elle installa le GPS contre l'auto- radio mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'allumer.

- _Woaa , Santana Lopez qui ne sait pas utiliser un GPS , Braaavo ! T'as besoin de lunettes aussi pour voir où est le bouton d'allumage,_ demanda Rachel.

_- La ferme Berry ! Soit contente que je suis de bonne humeur de retrouver Britt et Blaine sinon je te l'aurai fait bouffer ce putain de GPS de merde !_

Rachel se tut tout de suite._  
_

_- Santana calme toi s'il te plait. Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, _ajouta Brittany.

Quand elle entendit sa voix , Santana se calma.

_- Désolé Britt._

_- Attends , faut allumer là , _dit Quinn en montrant le bouton.

Leurs mains se touchèrent et toutes les deux , regardèrent leurs mains.

_- Ah oui , mais que je suis bête ! Je le savais en plus. Merci Quinn._

_- C'est normal._

Elles se regardèrent en rigolant devant une Brittany qui ne comprenait rien à la scène et une Rachel au contraire , comprenait et qui avait des envies de meurtres.

- _BOn , si ça continue comme ça, on serait encore là dans une heure_ , dit Rachel.

VOITURE DES GARÇONS:

Blaine était au volant. Kurt lui guidait en disant le chemin.

_- Bientôt le diplôme, _dit Kurt en voulant briser le silence.

_- Eh oui._

_- Tu as déja une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?_

_- Euh... J'hésite entre Los Angeles et ici._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Mon frère connait des personnes avec qui je pourrais travailler. Il me conseille de faire carrière de chanteur et d'acteur._

_- Mais tu n'as jamais voulu faire acteur. Qu'est ce qui ta fais changer d'avis ?_

_- En faite c'est de faire chanteur en même temps , tu vois ? Comme les comédies musicales et tout. Broadway , ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mais je n'ai pas encore choisie de faire ça , c'est juste une idée._

_- D'accord._

_- C'est encore loin le resto ? _

_- Non , dans 5 minutes environs mais vu l'ambiance je suppose dans la voiture des filles , je croie qu'on va attendre longtemps, dit Kurt en Rigolant._

_- Haha , ok mais d'abord ..._

_- d'abord quoi ?_

Blaine changea de direction et se mit dans un coin d'une rue pour que personne ne les vois.

_- J'ai trop envie de faire quelques chose._

Il s'approcha de Kurt et commença à l'embrasser. Ce dernier apprécia la scène.

_- Je ne croie pas que c'est une bonne idée._

_- Et pourquoi ? _

_- Tu sais bien que je suis avec Adam._

_- ça ta pas déranger au mariage de Wemma._

Kurt hésita. Mais d'un coup il commença s'approcher de Blaine et lui renvoie le baiser.

_- Tu sais quoi ,je croie que tu as raison. Tampis , on aura un peu de retard , on dira qu'on s'est perdu sur le chemin._

_- Tu m'as trop manqué !_

_- De même !_

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre :) dsl , chapitre court , en ce moment j'ai moins de temps à écrire car , j'ai le brevet blanc dans pas longtemps :( mais ne vous inquiéter pas , je vais me rattraper avec un long chapitre :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D nouveau chapitre de ma fic ^^ bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Quinn, Santana, Britt et Rachel attendirent les deux jeunes hommes depuis plus de 20 minutes déjà. Tous prirent du vins appart Brittany. Elle avait pris un jus d'orange à la place. Cela étonnait toute les filles.

Brittany , ne se sentait pas trop bien d'un coup.

_- Désolé les filles , mais je dois aller au toilette. _

Elle y va en courant, ne laissant pas de temps de réflexions aux filles.

_- Tiens , c'est bizarre qu'elle court aussi vites, _disait Santana.

Quinn réfléchissait. Cela lui faisait rappeler un moment de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié. ça y est , elle a trouvé.

-_ Je reviens , je vais aller aussi , pour une "histoire de cadeau mensuel" ._

Quinn rejoignit Britt au W.C. laissant seules Rachel et la latina.

_- Tu vas bien Rachel ? tu tires une de ces tête depuis avant haha._

_- Fais pas genre San , tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça. _

_- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi ,_ dit-elle d'un air bête.

Rachel fit une grimace ***aahaa*.**

**- **_Je t'aurai un jour , tu verras._

_- Oooh que j'ai peur de la naine._

Rachel tira sa langue à Santana.

* * *

Quinn ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Au même moment, elle entendit quelqu'un, vomir et pleurer en même temps.

_- Brittany, tu es là ? Tout va bien ? _

Brittany ne s'attendait pas que Quinn était la.

_- Oui , tout vas bien._

Elle sortit d'une des cabines de la pièce. Son mascara avait coulé.

_- Oh Britt, tu n'as pas l'air bien et tu viens de pleurer._

Ne savant pas quoi faire , elle se jeta dans les bras de Quinn.

_- Non je ne vais pas bien. Je ne veux pas te de le dire pourquoi désolé._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je croie savoir ce que tu as , j'étais dans le même cas que toi il y a plus de 5 ans._

Elle s'enleva des bras de la blonde et la regarda l'air confuse.

_- Comment tu l'as su ? Blaine te la dis ? Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire..._

_- Non , non il n'a rien dit. Je l'ai deviné à l'instant comment tu as couru pour venir ici et j'ai remarqué que ta poitrine a gonflé et ton ventre aussi un peu._

_- Ah , ça se voit tellement ?_

_- Non pas tellement. Comment tu te sens , et il se sent comment Sam ?_

_- Sam...Il est partit comme un voleur en me donnant aussi une lettre. Je me sens abandonné._

Quinn ne savait pas quoi répondre , elle ne voulait pas blesser Britt.

_- Nous sommes là , Rachel , Kurt , Blaine , moi et Santana aussi. _

_- Je ne veux pas que Sanny le sache. Même si je suis venu ici pour que je sois avec elle. J'ai besoin d'elle, elle me manquait tellement... J'ai besoin d'elle pour surmonter tout ça , l'absence de Sam , les bébés..._

_- Attends. Tu as dis les bébés ? _

_- Je suis enceinte de jumeaux Quinn._

_- Je te conseille : gardes les. L'erreur que j'ai faites dans ma vie c'est d'avoir abandonné Beth mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec la mère de Rachel. Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas être maman. _Elle lui fit un sourire. _C'est sure que ce n'est pas faciles , mais quand ils vont naître , tu vas être la femme la plus heureuse au monde._

_- tu as raison_ , disait Britt en faisant un sourire. _Je croie que les filles nous attendent , elles font se poser des questions. _

_- Avant de les rejoindre , je vais d'abord te remaquiller , ton mascara a coulé._

* * *

_- 30 minutes de retard , on a fait fort là Blaine._

_- Les pauvres , elles doivent avoir faim._

_- C'est claire._

_-J'ai hâte dormir avec toi ce soir, _disait Blaine en lui faisant pleins de bisous sur le coup.

_- Pas ici Blaine , on peut me reconnaître ici._

_- je ne peut pas attendre._

Ils entraient dans la salle du restaurant. Blaine cherchait les filles et vis seulement Rachel et Santana , surement entrain de se chamailler encore , et encore. Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs table.

_- Excusez nous de notre retard les filles , on a eu un problème de voiture._

_- Vous êtes sure que c'est pour une histoire de voiture les mec ? hehehe._

*** OMG , je croie qu'on est** **grillé* (Blaine) **

_- Elles sont où Britt et Quinn , _demanda Kurt pour changer de conversation.

_- Au toilette mais elles mettent trop de temps la , _répondit Rachel.

_- C'est louche ça ,_disait San.

- _Ah , bah tiens elles sont là_ , disait Blaine.

-_ Vous en avez mis du temps_ !

-_ C'est une longue histoire , enfin bref. Comme on est tous là, on peut commander le dîné. _

Rachel et Santana se regardèrent pour se dire :_ "_**Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont fait ?" **

**-**_ Ouai , disait San._

* * *

A suivre :)


End file.
